miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Animaestro/Transkrypt
[ Intro ] (Marinette leży na łóżku wraz z Tikki, oglądając na tablecie trailer do filmu animowanego o Czarnym Kocie i Biedronce) Narrator: Boi się kotów, ale jest bezbronna wobec tego kocura. Marinette: Hę? Przecież to nieprawda. Ja się nie boję kotów. Narrator: Czarny Kot i Biedronka. Bohaterowie zmierzą się z przeznaczeniem. Wkrótce w kinach. Thomas Astruc: Choć Czarny Kot i Biedronka nie pojawią się na dzisiejszej premierze, to mam nadzieję, że pokochają mój film, tak jak my kochamy ich. Marinette: Ech, to się jeszcze okaże. Tikki: Odrzuciłaś zaproszenie na premierę? Marinette: Jestem super-bohaterką, Tikki, a nie gwiazdą. Muszę dbać o bezpieczeństwo Paryża, a nie chodzić na premiery. Tikki: Faktycznie. Masz rację. Nadja: Na premierze pojawi się wielu znakomitych gości, na przykład gwiazda rocka – Jagged Stone, słynny projektant mody – Gabriel Agreste i jego popularny syn, który użyczył głosu Czarnemu Kotu. Marinette: Adrien? Adrien tam będzie? O nie! Szkoda, że Biedronka nie powiedziała „tak”! (Tikki chichocze) (Tom i Sabine siedzą przy stole. Tom przegląda listę rzeczy do zrobienia na premierę, Marinette zabiera talerze ze stołu i idzie do kuchni) Tom: Czyli... Sześćset makaroników plus osiemset ciasteczek oraz piętrowe torty Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Sabine: Powinniśmy zatrudnić pomoc do obsługi gości podczas premiery. Marinette: Mówicie o premierze animacji z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem? Tom: Tak. Marinette: (wracając do stolika) Ja, ja, ja! Bardzo chętnie wam pomogę! Aaa! (Upuszcza talerze, Tom łapie je w locie) Tom: Chcesz iść w roli... kelnerki? Marinette: Tak! (bierze talerze od Toma, zbiera też sztućce ze stołu) Będę rozdawać ciastka Adrienowi... (przewraca miskę z owocami, rzuca się, żeby ją złapać) To znaczy... wszystkim, oczywiście, nie tylko Adrienowi, bo nie tylko on lubi makaroniki. Sabine: A fakt, że Adrien tam będzie, nie ma tu nic do rzeczy? Marinette: Absolutnie, to nie ma związku. Po prostu chcę pomóc moim rodzicom, których tak bardzo kocham! (upuszcza znów talerze, które roztrzaskują się o podłogę) Hihi! (Sabine i Tom patrzą na siebie z niepewnością) Marinette: Czyli mi nie ufacie? Nic dziwnego. Jestem ciamajdą. (przykuca, by podnieść upuszczone rzeczy) Sama sobie nie ufam. Tom: Złotko, nie jesteś żadną ciamajdą. Masz tę pracę. Tylko... Ach?! Marinette: (tuląc ojca) Oj, dziękuję! Jesteście najlepsi na świecie! (biegnie w stronę pokoju) La, lala, lalala, la, la, ach! (zderza się z czymś, słychać brzęk tłuczonego szkła) Sabine: Zróbmy dwa razy więcej makaroników. Na wszelki wypadek. Marinette: (wskakując na krzesło) To będzie taki wyjątkowy wieczór! Muszę się jakoś wyjątkowo ubrać! I wziąć bardzo ważną rzecz. (otwiera szufladkę, wyciągając makaronik, zapakowany w folię z kokardką) Ten wyjątkowy makaronik. Tadaa! Tikki: Eee... Nie uważasz, że osiemset makaroników twojego taty wystarczy? Marinette: Nie, Tikki. Adrien zasługuje na specjalny makaronik, żeby poczuł, że jest wyjątkowy... dla mnie. Wyobraź sobie, spodziewa się zwykłego makaronika, a ja mu daję właśnie ten. Bierze jeden kęs i mówi: „Och, Marinette! Marakuja, mój ulubiony smak. Skąd tyle o mnie wiesz, skoro jestem taki skryty?” A ja odpowiem: „Bo jesteś dla mnie wyjątkowy. Czuję, jakbym cię znała od zawsze”. A wtedy on powie... Tikki: Chwila, to dlatego co niedzielę pieczesz jeden makaronik? Marinette: Nigdy nie wiem, kiedy nadarzy się odpowiednia okazja. A nie dam Adrienowi czerstwego ciastka. Tikki: Jasne, że nie. (Nadja stoi przed kinem, po czerwonym dywanie idą Mireille i Alec, Jagged Stone i Penny oraz Laura Nightingale. Przed kinem zebrali się też fotografowie, robiąc zdjęcia gwiazdom) Nadja: Nadja Chamack, witam państwa. Jesteśmy przed kinem, gdzie odbędzie się dzisiaj oficjalna premiera najnowszego filmu animowanego „Przygody Czarnego Kota i Biedronki”. Właśnie przybyła Laura Nightingale, która zaśpiewała piosenki do filmu. (Laura zbliża się do drzwi) Ochroniarz: Dzień dobry, Laura. Jestem twoim fanem. (Laura wchodzi do środka. Zaraz za nią pojawia się Thomas Astruc. Próbuje wejść do kina, lecz ochroniarz go zatrzymuje. Fotografowie przestają fotografować) Ochroniarz: To jest zamknięta impreza. Thomas: Przepraszam. Nazywam się Thomas Astruc, jestem reżyserem. (Thomas pokazuje mu przepustkę, ochroniarz bierze ją) Ochroniarz: Pracował pan z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem? Jak wyglądają z bliska? Thomas: Eee... To jest film animowany, postaci są narysowane. Nie filmujemy prawdziwych osób. Cały zespół ludzi rysuje wszystkie postaci... Ochroniarz: Nieważne, bo kto by chciał oglądać narysowaną Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota? (Ochroniarz wpuszcza Thomasa do środka) (Sabine, Tom i Marinette stoją przy stole z napojami. Tom podaje Marinette pustą tacę) Tom: Trzymaj tacę równiutko i głowa do góry. Marinette: E... Czy na tacy nie powinny być makaroniki? Sabine: Tak, tak, nałożymy, gdy będziesz gotowa. Marinette: Słuchajcie, ja jestem absolutnie gotowa, zaufajcie mi, będę super-uważna. (Sabine i Tom patrzą na siebie z niepewnością. Tom zabiera Marinette pustą tacę, dając jej tacę z makaronikami. Marinette oddala się) Tom: Och... Nasza córeczka rozwija skrzydła. (Marinette się potyka) Sabine i Tom: Och! (Jagged rozmawia z Thomasem, w tle przelatuje Marinette, która próbuje nie upaść i nie upuścić makaroników) Jagged: Biedronka to moja znajoma. Nie mogę się już doczekać jej filmu. Thomas: W sumie to ja jestem reżyserem, więc to bardziej jest mój film, proszę pana. Jagged: Och, czyli to pan jest autorem historii? Thomas: Tak właściwie to scenarzyści napisali historię, zainspirowani akcjami Biedronki. Jagged: O, rozumiem. Pan wykonał rysunki. Thomas: O, nie, nie, nie, nie. To było zadanie dla rysowników. Jagged: Więc czym się pan zajmował? Thomas: Cóż, ja... (Marinette nie utrzymuje równowagi. Jagged ją łapie) Jagged: Łoo! Hej, Marinette. Ona potrafi rysować. Jest bardzo zdolna, zaprojektowała dla mnie te odjazdowe okulary. Thomas: Faktycznie, bardzo ciekawe. Jagged: I zrobiła okładkę do mojej płyty. Marinette: Eheheh. Dzięki. Może makaronik? (Thomas sięga po jeden z makaroników, lecz zabiera go Jagged, po czym odchodzi. Inne osoby zabierają pozostałe makaroniki. Marinette odchodzi, idzie do rodziców. Oddaje ojcu pustą tacę, Tom daje jej nową porcję makaroników) Tom: Uff, na razie idzie nieźle. (Do kina wszedł Adrien. Fotografowie robią mu zdjęcia. Marinette patrzy na niego z zachwytem) Sabine: O, o! Zobaczyła go. (Marinette próbuje opanować emocje. Sięga po wyjątkowy makaronik, kładzie go na szczycie makaroników na tacy) Marinette: Adrien, jesteś dla mnie zwyczajny. Nie, wyjątkowy dla mnie! Och, nigdy mi się nie uda. (Adrien zauważa Marinette, macha do niej na powitanie. Marinette robi to samo. Taca z makaronikami się przechyla, dziewczyna szybko przywraca ją do pionu) Marinette: Oj, och! Nie! O? Nie! (Wyjątkowy makaronik spada z góry makaroników na podłogę i turla się po ziemi, pod stopami gości. Marinette biegnie jego śladem, szuka go wszędzie) Chloé: Ty! Przynieś mi czekoladowy makaronik. Ale o smaku gorzkiej czekolady, a nie mlecznej, jasne? Thomas: Ja nie jestem kelnerem, tylko reżyserem filmu. Chloé: Doprawdy? Czyli ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za ten film? Thomas: Tak! Tak, zgadza się, to ja! Chloé: A więc to ty wyrzuciłeś Królową Pszczół z trailera? Jesteś żałosny. Totalnie żałosny! (Marinette szuka makaronika pod nogami Chloé, dziewczyna ją zauważa) Chloé: I po co niby zatrudniłeś Dupain-Cheng jako kelnerkę? (Marinette znajduje makaronik, ale Chloé trąca go stopą. Makaronik turla się dalej) Thomas: Nie zatrudniłem jej! (Thomas, widząc makaroniki, sięga po jednego. Marinette znów goni za wyjątkowym makaronikiem. Upuszcza tacę, makaroniki lądują na podłodze) Chloé: Właściwie to nawet dobrze, że jesteś w obsłudze, Dupain-Cheng. Bo kiedy ja będę oglądać film razem z Adrienem, ty będziesz zmywać naczynia! Ahahahahahahahaha! (Marinette idzie na czworaka przez salę) Marinette: Przepraszam bardzo! (Makaronik turla się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, trącany przez przypadkowych przechodniów. Zatrzymuje się niedaleko Marinette. Dziewczyna rusza po niego, ale kolejny przechodzień kopie go w inną stronę) Marinette: Przepraszam bardzo! Przepraszam! (Adrien rozmawia z burmistrzem Bourgeois. Zauważa Marinette na klęczkach. Chce podejść, ale zatrzymuje go Nathalie) Nathalie: Adrien. Idź powitać panie Tsurugi. (Tłum fotografów przy wejściu rozchodzi się. Do kina wchodzi Kagami wraz z matką. Chloé przechadza się po holu. Marinette znajduje swój wyjątkowy makaronik, wstaje. Obie zauważają Kagami) Chloé i Marinette: O nie! Tylko nie ona! (patrzą na siebie) Przestań! Nie papuguj po mnie! Przestań! Nie, ty przestań! (Marinette pakuje makaronik do ust Chloé) Marinette: Czy ty ją znasz? Chloé: (wypluwa makaronik) Nie tylko ją znam. Ale jej nie znoszę! (Retrospekcja Chloé. W gabinecie ustawione są rzędy krzeseł. Adrien siedzi na jednym z nich, Kagami obok niego. Chloé podchodzi do Kagami) Chloé: Jakim prawem usiadłaś obok mojego Adrienuśka?! To moje miejsce! Kagami: Nie dotykaj mnie więcej. Nie odzywaj się do mnie więcej. Nawet nie patrz na mnie więcej. (Chloé wycofuje się) (Adrien i Nathalie stają naprzeciw pań Tsurugi. Nathalie trzyma tablet, na którym wyświetla się wideokonferencja z Gabrielem) Adrien: Konbanwa, Tsurugi-san. (kłania się) Dōzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu. (Panie Tsurugi odkłaniają się) Tomoe: Gabriel-san, zgodnie z naszymi ustaleniami, przyniosłam dokumenty. Gabriel: Dōmo arigatō, Tsurugi-san. Nathalie: Zapraszam ze mną. (Nathalie i Tomoe oddalają się. Adrien zostaje z Kagami) Adrien: Miło mi cię widzieć, Kagami. Kagami: Mi też miło. (Kagami zauważa Marinette i Chloé, patrzące na nią nieprzyjaźnie. Podchodzi do Adriena, obejmuje jego ramię, oboje odchodzą. Chloé ma zamiar się rzucić na Kagami, Marinette ją powstrzymuje. Chloé uspokaja się po chwili) Chloé: Dobra! Potrzebny nam plan! Marinette: Ale jaki znowu plan? (Chloé podbiega do ochroniarza przy wejściu, zabiera mu kartkę z planem sali kinowej i wraca do Marinette) Chloé: O taki! Plan sali kinowej! (czyta plan) Normalnie nie wierzę! Adrien ma siedzieć obok Kagami, a ja aż dwa rzędy za nimi?! Totalnie żałosne! Marinette: Wiesz, ja nie mam żadnego miejsca, więc... Chloé: Jeśli pozbędziemy się Kagami przed seansem, zwolni się miejsce dla ciebie. Marinette: Ale tak nie można! Chloé: Pamiętasz, co mi kiedyś powiedziałaś, Marinette? Żeby zwyciężyło zło, wystarczy bezczynność dobrych ludzi. Marinette: Hę? Chloé: Zrozum, że dzisiaj zło to jest ona, a dobrzy ludzie to my! Marinette: Jakoś nie jestem tym przekonana. Chloé: Dobra, bądź sobie dalej nieprzekonana, a jutro Adrien i Kagami polecą samolotem do Japonii. Marinette: Adrien? Do Japonii?! Tylko nie to! Chloé: Pomyśl. Już dzisiaj chodzą do kina. A ich rodzice podpisują jakieś tam papiery. (Chloé wskazuje na siedzących wspólnie przy stoliku Nathalie i Tomoe. Tomoe przystawia pieczątkę przy dokumentach) Marinette: Nie pozwolę jej na to! (Marinette szuka czegoś w pudłach pod stołem z poczęstunkami. Wyciąga chochlę. Pojawia się Tikki) Tikki: Marinette, na pewno chcesz działać razem z Chloé? Marinette: Chcę powstrzymać Kagami przed porwaniem Adriena i wywiezieniem go do Japonii. On jest zbyt miły, żeby przejrzeć jej plany. (Kagami i Adrien stoją razem w holu, Chloé i Marinette chowają się za jednym z plakatów. Marinette trzyma worek na śmieci) Adrien: Ja tam bardziej lubię psy. Chloé: Dobra! (wyciąga rzeczy z worka) Worek na śmieci, chochelka... E, co? Prosiłam o kawałek sznurka! Marinette: Znalazłam tylko nić kuchenną. Wiesz, do wiązania pieczeni. Chloé: Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kogo interesują jakieś tłuste pieczenie? Marinette: Zaczekaj. (Chloé oddala się, ciągnie Marinette ze sobą. Podchodzą do stolika, na którym stoi taca z makaronikami. Chloé bierze tacę, wrzuca makaroniki do worka na śmieci. Zawiązuje worek i kładzie go na stole. Zaczyna tłuc worek chochlą) Marinette: Chloé, dlaczego to robisz? Chloé: Słuchaj, Marinette! Musimy poświęcić twoje makaroniki, żeby Adrien do końca życia nie jadł sushi. (Marinette zerka na Adriena i Kagami. Chloé wydmuchuje balon z gumy do żucia. Wypluwa gumę do chochli) Chloé: Tfu! Lepiej tego nie zepsuj, Dupain-Cheng. Marinette: (biorąc gumę) Robię to dla ciebie, Adrien. (Thomas stoi w holu. Szarżuje na niego grupa dzieciaków) Thomas: Cześć, dzieciaki. Opiekunka: Biedronki nie ma tu z nami. Przyszliśmy na spotkanie z panem reżyserem. (Dzieci markotnieją. Thomas również. Marinette obserwuje rozmawiających Adriena i Kagami) Marinette: Wybaczcie mi, rodzice, ale mam ważny powód. (rzuca się naprzód, udając potknięcie) Łooooo! Ojej! (wywraca się pod nogi Adriena i Kagami) Ale ze mnie niezdara! Adrien: Marinette. Nic ci nie jest? (przykuca, by pomóc dziewczynie) Chloé: Ach! Świetnie! (bierze talerzyk z kawałkiem tortu. Podbiega do Jaggeda i daje mu talerzyk) Potrzymaj to chwilę. (Adrien pomaga Marinette wstać) Marinette: Dziękuję, Adrien. (wyciąga z kieszeni swój wyjątkowy makaronik) Proszę bardzo, to jest... Ee... Twój ulubiony makaronik. (Kagami staje na podłożonej gumie do żucia) Przynajmniej tak zgaduję, w końcu skąd mogłabym to wiedzieć? Ale ludzie czasem wolą pewne rzeczy od innych, więc... Adrien: Dzięki, Marinette. (Adrien bierze od niej makaronik. Podbiega Chloé, łapie Marinette i zaciąga ją za bar) Chloé: Dupain-Cheng, co to za akcje z makaronikiem, tego nie było w planie! Adrien: Kagami. Czy coś się stało? Kagami: Te buty to pamiątka po babci. Chloé: Ha! To akurat jest zgodne z planem! (Adrien podbiega do stołu, kładzie na nim wyjątkowy makaronik. Bierze krzesło i wraca do Kagami) Adrien: Usiądź, pomogę ci. (Kagami chce usiąść, ale zauważa okruszki na siedzeniu) Chloé: (zerkając z Marinette znad barku) Etap drugi, Dupain-Cheng. (Chloé chowa się, ciągnie Marinette za sobą. Chloé kryje się przy jednym ze stolików, wyciąga nić. Marinette zabiera plakat z Jaggedem Stone'em. Adrien szuka wolnego krzesła, lecz na wszystkich są okruszki. Marinette podchodzi do Jaggeda) Marinette: Czy mogłabym cię prosić o autograf? Jagged: Mhm. (Wyciąga flamaster, by się podpisać. Odkłada talerzyk, który wcześniej dostał od Chloé, na jedno z krzeseł. Adrien znajduje wolne krzesło, biegnie z nim do Kagami. Dziewczyna próbuje usiąść. Chloé szarpie za nitkę, krzesło Kagami i krzesło z talerzykiem zamieniają się miejscami) Tomoe: Kagami! (Dziewczyna podnosi się. Oddala się na jednej nodze, Adrien ją wspiera. Pojawia się Thomas, grupka dzieci idzie jego śladem) Dziecko: I nie wymyślił pan historii ani nie narysował filmu, więc nic pan nie zrobił. (Thomas parska. Siada na krześle z talerzykiem. Zauważa wyjątkowy makaronik, leżący na stoliku. Wstaje, bierze go, wyciąga z opakowania i zjada. Na jego twarzy pojawia się wysypka) Thomas: Co się dzieje?! Dzieci: Fuu! Ohyda. (Thomas wyciąga telefon, przegląda się w nim. Obwąchuje opakowanie) Thomas: W tym makaroniku były migdały. (podbiega do Toma i Sabine) Przecież informowałem, że mam alergię na migdały! Tom: Wzięliśmy to pod uwagę, wszystkie makaroniki są z kokosem. Marinette: (chowa się za plakatem) O, o. Oprócz jednego. (Dzieci zaczynają się śmiać. Thomas zauważa, że pobrudził sobie spodnie tortem) Thomas: Co? Co się dzieje? Co to jest? Kto... kto położył tort na krześle?! (Dzieci uciekają przed rozzłoszczonym Thomasem) Marinette: Mogłam przewidzieć, że plan Chloé skończy się jedną wielką katastrofą. Thomas: Spędziłem trzy lata życia, pracując w pocie czoła na coś takiego?! To miał być wieczór mojego triumfu! Och, nikogo nie obchodzi moja rozpacz. (Thomas odchodzi) (Okno otwiera się) Władca Ciem: Ach! Niedoceniany twórca, który nigdy nie doświadczy sławy! To będzie idealny cel dla mojej akumy! (Motyl ląduje na jego dłoni, Władca Ciem zakrywa go, tworzy akumę) Leć do niego, ciemne stworzenie, i zawładnij jego złamanym sercem! (Akuma wylatuje) (Akuma wlatuje do łazienki przez szparę w drzwiach. Leci do Thomasa, ukrywającego się w kabinie. Siada na jego przepustce i wnika w nią) Władca Ciem: Animaestro, pokażesz wszystkim, kim jesteś naprawdę, dzięki mocy swojej nieograniczonej wyobraźni. W zamian chcę Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Thomas: Niech wszyscy zobaczą, co znaczy władza reżysera! (Thomas zmienia się w Animaestro) (Kagami siedzi obok Tomoe. Adrien klęczy przed Kagami, odlepia gumę od jej buta) Tomoe: Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego Kagami tyle o tobie opowiada, twój ojciec wychował cię na kulturalnego młodzieńca. (Adrien zakłada buta Kagami z powrotem. Marinette ich obserwuje) Marinette: Ten plan to jakaś katastrofa! Adrien i Kagami jeszcze bardziej się do siebie zbliżyli. Chloé: Ty wszystko zepsułaś, Dupain-Cheng! O co tak w ogóle chodziło z tym makaronikiem? Marinette: Eee... To był specjalny makaronik marakujowy. Chloé: Przecież to ulubiony smak... Nie... Nie mów mi, że... Ahahahaha! Ty zakochałaś się w Adrienie?! Ahahahahahahaha! Ach, ależ to żałosne! To jest totalnie żałosne! W jego oczach jesteś nikim i na zawsze pozostaniesz nikim. Zaraz ci to udowodnię. (podchodzi do Adriena, puka go w ramię) Adrienuśku! Ochroniarz: Kim jesteś, nie możesz wejść na... Och! (Ochroniarz sprzed wejścia zostaje wyrzucony w powietrze. Wpada do holu, ląduje twardo na podłodze. W drzwiach stoi Animaestro) Animaestro: Uważasz, że reżyser nic nie robi? W takim razie zaraz wam pokażę, na co mnie stać! Chloé: Błagam, uspokój się już. Wiesz co, Adrienuśku, nigdy nie zgadniesz. E? (Chloé rozgląda się za Adrienem, który gdzieś zniknął. W kinie wybucha panika. Marinette oddala się) Animaestro: Ej, no co z wami?! Nie uciekajcie, pokaz dopiero się zaczyna! (Animaestro zamienia się w wielkiego, kreskówkowego dinozaura. Strzela promieniami z paszczy, demolując miasto. Marinette stoi na dachu kina, obserwując złoczyńcę) Marinette: Przyrzekam nigdy więcej nie słuchać Chloé! Tikki, kropkuj! (Marinette przemienia się w Biedronkę. Animaestro wciąż niszczy miasto. Na jednym z dachów pojawiają się Biedronka i Czarny Kot) Czarny Kot: Przyszlibyśmy na premierę, gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że ci tak zależy. Animaestro: Czarny Kot i Biedronka! Biedronka: O co chodzi z tym trailerem? Wcale nie boję się kotów. Zupełnie! Animaestro: Nawet nie widziałaś mojego filmu, a już go krytykujesz! Czarny Kot: Właściwie to on ma rację. (Animaestro strzela w bohaterów promieniem, odskakują) Biedronka: To nie była krytyka, tylko konstruktywna uwaga. (Biedronka przywiązuje dinozaura do wieżowca swoim jo-jo) Tłum: (wiwatując) Tak! Juhuu! Tak jest! Czarny Kot: Brawo, Kropeczko! Animaestro: Myślisz, że jesteś pępkiem świata?! Od teraz wszyscy będą patrzeć na mnie! (zmienia się w zorda) Sprawdźmy, czy umiecie docenić świetną animację! (Animaestro strzela w Biedronkę błyskawicą z rogu na głowie. Czarny Kot rzuca się, ratując Biedronkę przed trafieniem. Oboje przewracają się. Animaestro zmienia się w kreskówkowego psa) Animaestro: Jestem jedynym prawdziwym bohaterem! (wyciąga czarne coś) Czarny Kot: Stój za mną, Kropeczko! Ha! (Czarny Kot rusza naprzód. Animaestro rzuca czarnym czymś w ziemię. Tworzy się dziura w podłożu. Czarny Kot w nią wpada. Biedronka skacze, łapie Czarnego Kota swoim jo-jo, wyciągając go z dziury. Oboje lądują na kolejnym dachu) Biedronka: Wszystko okej, Czarny Kocie? Czarny Kot: Uwaga! (Bohaterowie uskakują przed lecącymi pięściami. Lądują na ulicy, biegną wzdłuż niej) Jak pokonać dwuwymiarową postać? Biedronka: Co chwila zmienia postać, ale ciągle ma na sobie maskę. Czarny Kot: Akuma na pewno jest w niej. (Animaestro zmienia się w Majestię) Animaestro: Drżyjcie przed mocą animacji! Biedronka: Lepiej ty drżyj, bo zaraz zawołam Szczęśliwy Traf! (używa swojej super-mocy, tworząc kamerkę-czołówkę) Y... To kamerka? (zakłada ją na głowę) Czarny Kot: No jasne, kto lepiej zrobi film o Czarnym Kocie i Biedronce niż Biedronka i Czarny Kot? Animaestro: (strzela promieniami z oczu) Juhuu! (Promienie trafiają w cel. Powstaje eksplozja, która niszczy podłoże pod bohaterami. Biedronka i Czarny Kot lądują na stacji metra pod nimi) Czarny Kot: Raczej nie patyczkuje się z przeciwnikami. (Majestia staje na krawędzi wyrwy) Władca Ciem: Zabierz im miracula, nie mają szans! (Animaestro zmienia się w kreskówkowego ninja. Rzuca bombę dymną. Biedronka i Czarny Kot kaszlą) Czarny Kot: Nic nie widzę! (Animaestro wraca do pierwotnej postaci) Biedronka: Pilnuj miraculum, on może być wszędzie! (zakrywa rękoma swoje kolczyki, Czarny Kot robi to samo z pierścieniem. Oboje zamykają oczy) (Animaestro rzuca się na nich. Nagle zatrzymuje się. Czarny Kot zerka na złoczyńcę, który w tym momencie znów się porusza) Czarny Kot: Padnij! (Czarny Kot odciąga Biedronkę. Animaestro chybia, podnosi się. Bohaterowie znów zaczynają kaszleć, zamykają oczy. Złoczyńca zatrzymuje się. Na krawędzi wyrwy pojawia się mężczyzna) Mężczyzna: Wszystko w porządku tam na dole? (Animaestro znów się rusza) Biedronka: Tam jest! (Biedronka i Czarny Kot atakują Animaestro. Biedronka rzuca swym jo-jo, Kot rozdziela kij na dwie części, którymi rzuca. Animaestro zmienia się w kreskówkowego kanarka i odlatuje. Biedronka łapie z powrotem swoje jo-jo, Czarny Kot łapie jeden z rzuconych kijów, drugi trafia go w głowę) Czarny Kot: Au! (podnosi go) Uciekł nam. Nie zaatakował, kiedy nic nie widzieliśmy? Biedronka: Nie rozumiem, to całkiem bez sensu. (zdejmuje kamerkę z czoła) Pewnie nie wszystko widzieliśmy. Sprawdźmy na kamerce, co się wydarzyło. (Biedronka uruchamia nagranie na kamerce. Widać na nim rozbłysk) Biedronka z nagrania: Pilnuj miraculum, on może być wszędzie! (Pojawia się Animaestro, który rzuca się na Biedronkę, lecz nagle się zatrzymuje) Czarny Kot: Wcisnęłaś nagle pauzę? Biedronka: Nie. Zauważyłaś, że się nie rusza? Czarny Kot: Nie. Miałem zamknięte oczy przez dym. Biedronka: Ja też! Czarny Kot: Dobra! Czyli dlatego nie zabrał nam miraculów. Biedronka: Kiedy nikt go nie ogląda... Czarny Kot: Przestaje się ruszać! Biedronka: Czyli tak jak z filmem, jeśli nikt go nie ogląda, to tak, jakby nie istniał! Czarny Kot: Już wiemy, jak go pokonać! Ha! Biedronka: Ha! (Oboje wyskakują ze stacji przez wyrwę) (Animaestro zmienił się w wielkiego, kreskówkowego jednorożca. Strzelając tęczą z pyska, zamienia katedrę Notre-Dame oraz piramidę w Luwrze w gwiazdki) Tłum: Aaaa! Ojej! Ach! Chłopak z telefonem: Łoł. To najdziwniejsza animacja, jaką widziałem. (Biedronka i Czarny Kot lądują na jednym z dachów) Czarny Kot: O, o. Trudno będzie zniechęcić ludzi do oglądania go, bilety już wyprzedane. (Kolczyki Biedronki zaczynają migać) Biedronka: Czas na napisy końcowe, Czarny Kocie. (Bohaterowie zeskakują na ulicę, skaczą po samochodach. Na ulicy stoją ludzie) Biedronka: Zamknijcie oczy, przestańcie na niego patrzeć! Czarny Kot: Może jest bardzo kolorowy, ale równocześnie na maksa niebezpieczny! (Ludzie zamykają oczy) Tłum: Nie bój się. Ojej. Animaestro: (strzelając tęczą) I-hahaha! Biedronka: (zauważając telewizyjny van, z którego wypadają Nadja i jej ekipa) Telewizja? No ładnie, Kocie, zajmij się nim! (Biedronka rusza w stronę telewizji, Kot w stronę Animaestro) Czarny Kot: (wisząc na stojącym pionowo Kocim Kiju) Halo! Zazdrościsz nam popularności? Animaestro: Dworuj sobie, ile chcesz, ale jak ci odbiorę miraculum, wszyscy szybko o tobie zapomną! (Animaestro zmienia się w postać z „Dragon Balla”. Strzela w Czarnego Kota z kamehameha, Kot uskakuje przed strzałami. Ekipa telewizyjna obserwuje ich. Pojawia się Biedronka) Biedronka: (do kamery) Hej! Wy, którzy widzicie mnie teraz na ekranach. Gdziekolwiek jesteście, zamknijcie oczy i nie patrzcie na Animaestra, wyłączcie odbiorniki! Musimy wszyscy współpracować, to jedyny sposób, by go pokonać! (Czarny Kot przebiega po dachu niedaleko Biedronki i ekipy telewizyjnej, ścigany przez Animaestro) Animaestro: Ha! Możesz kazać wszystkim zamknąć oczy i wyłączyć telewizory, ale jeden wierny widz i tak będzie mnie oglądał! Władca Ciem: (oglądając transmisję na tablecie) Nie zamierzam przegapić ani sekundy! Biedronka: Przepraszam, Nadja, ale tym razem nie ma transmisji na żywo! (Biedronka rozbija swym jo-jo obiektyw kamery. Na wszystkich odbiornikach znika wizja) Władca Ciem: Co? Nie! (rzuca tabletem) Animaestro! Pospiesz się i przynieś mi miracula! (Animaestro zmienia się w mahō-shōjo. Rzuca eksplodujące zaklęcie w Biedronkę) Biedronka: Aaaaa! (Władca Ciem wjeżdża windą ze swej kryjówki do gabinetu Gabriela. Podbiega do komputera. Przechodzi przemianę zwrotną i jako Gabriel wybiega z rezydencji) (Biedronka i Czarny Kot szykują się do dalszej walki) Czarny Kot: Kotaklizm! Animaestro: Wszyscy mają oglądać animacje! (Animaestro rzuca magiczny pocisk w Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota, oboje odskakują) Czarny Kot: Myślałem, że oboje jesteśmy ostatnimi widzami. Biedronka: Kiedy zamkniemy oczy, nadejdzie pora na napisy końcowe, Animaestro. Animaestro: Nie! (wraca do pierwotnej postaci) (Gabriel wysiada ze swojej limuzyny) Gabriel: Nie! Nie! (biegnie wzdłuż ulicy) (Animaestro rzuca się na bohaterów) Biedronka: Zamknij porządnie oczy. Czarny Kot: Wiesz, że ślepo ci ufam. (Czarny Kot i Biedronka zamykają oczy. Animaestro zatrzymuje się. Czarny Kot niszczy Kotaklizmem jego maskę. Wylatuje z niej akuma. Biedronka otwiera oczy) Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! (łapie akumę swoim jo-jo) Mam cię! (otwiera jo-jo, wypuszczając oczyszczonego motyla) Papa, miły motylku. (rzuca kamerką w powietrze) Niezwykła Biedronka! (Magiczne biedronki naprawiają wszystkie szkody. Biedronka podnosi przepustkę Thomasa. Animaestro zmienia się z powrotem w Thomasa) Thomas: Y... Co ja tu robię? (podnosi się) Czarny Kot i Biedronka? Biedronka: Zgadza się. (podaje mu jego przepustkę) Czarny Kot: Za chwilę przejdziesz przemianę. Biedronka: Lecę! (Gabriel obserwuje ich zza rogu. Biedronka oddala się. Gabriel również odchodzi) Gabriel: Biedronko i Czarny Kocie, napawajcie się swoim zwycięstwem, bo tak jak w każdej dobrej tragedii wkrótce po tryumfie musi nastąpić klęska. (Ludzie wchodzą do sali kinowej. Marinette stoi przed wejściem z tacą z makaronikami. Zauważa idącą do sali Chloé) Marinette: Ach. Chloé, proszę, nie mów Adrienowi, co do niego czuję. Chloé: Na tym świecie są ci, którzy pracują, i ci, którzy błyszczą. I zawsze będzie nas to różniło, Dupain-Cheng. Dlatego ty i ja nigdy nie będziemy jedną drużyną. (bierze jeden makaronik) Nic mu nie powiem, nie warto na ciebie zwracać uwagi. (Chloé zjada makaronik i wchodzi do sali. Thomas obserwuje ich rozmowę) Thomas: Wiesz co? Weź mój bilet i idź na salę, widziałem ten film milion razy. A w filmach chodzi o to, żeby oglądali go ci, którzy naprawdę tego chcą. (daje Marinette swoją przepustkę) Marinette: Och... Ale... ja... ja... (Thomas bierze jej tacę) Ale... e... Thomas: Przepraszam, pewnie ty też nie wiesz, kim jestem. Marinette: Jasne, że wiem! Pan to Thomas Astruc, reżyser filmu! (rzuca mu się na szyję, tuli go) Och, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! (Marinette idzie do sali) Thomas: Rozpoznała mnie. Ktoś mnie nareszcie rozpoznał, to najpiękniejszy dzień mojego życia! (zjada jeden makaronik) (Marinette siada obok Adriena) Adrien: Fajnie, że przyszłaś, Marinette. Żałuję, że nie spróbowałem twojego makaronika, wyglądał super. Marinette: Och, nie ma sprawy. Będzie mnóstwo makaroników. To znaczy okazji. (Zaczyna się seans) Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 3